ChequeMate
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot. Spoiler. Uma fic fofa e boba sobre o fofo e bobo do Jet em uma de suas diversas habilidades dosmésticas: ser pai da Ed.


**Disclaimer:**

-Cowboy Bebop não me pertence. Fumar faz mal à saúde. Whiskey barato dá enjôos e vertigens. A gente sabe de tudo isso, sim, e daí? Não mudou em nada a minha vida, e a sua?

-Contém spoilers do episódio 14 – Bohemian Rhapsody.

-Essa é uma das minhas poucas fics que não é romance, mas agora que a coisa veio preciso escrever. É sobre a relação meio de pai e filha entre Jet e Ed.

**Vocabulário**

Iie – Não.

Hai – Sim.

- Eu mantive essas palavras em japonês para manter um pouco do trejeito dos personagens, ok?

* * *

**Cheque-Mate**

Jet balançava seus legumes dentro da frigideira, como de costume, quando Faye entrou em sua cozinha resmungando alguma coisa.

Apagou seu cigarro, colocando mais um pouco de sal na comida.

"Ei, Faye... Ed ainda está jogando?"

"Hum... parece que sim."

Ele abaixou o fogo, jogando um pouco de molho na panela.

"Jezz, isso não pode ser saudável. Vou terminar isso aqui e levar pra ela."

Faye deu de ombros, saindo da cozinha.

Não que se ela fosse indiferente à menina... Jet realmente acreditava que no fundo, a ladra não era em nada indiferente a nenhum dos tripulantes da Bebop. Assim como Spike, que apesar de todo seus mistérios e manias, era um bom amigo.

Desligou o fogo, pegando um prato no armário.

Ed era mesmo uma garota estranha. Ele nem tinha uma idéia exata da idade dela. Ela nem sequer parecia ser uma menina! Mas por mais que pensassem que ela vivesse o tempo todo no mundo da lua – ou melhor, da rede – Ed estava sempre atenta a cada um deles.

Fosse sobre recompensas ou só sobre a comida pro jantar, nada escapava da hacker. Do nada ela surgia, pulando e se jogando contra as paredes, com uma resposta inesperada ou uma observação que antes ninguém havia notado que estava lá.

Era mesmo esperta a menina.

Cortou os legumes em pedaços, junto com um punhado de carne.

Era estranho pensar em que tipo de vida Ed vivia.

Ela parecia não ter nada nem ninguém no mundo. Podia ser a criança mais inteligente que já encontrara, mas ainda era só uma criança.

Uma criança inteligente demais. Diferente demais de todas as outras.

Era quase inevitável que ela se tornasse mesmo tão sozinha...

ooo

_"O que vocês querem? Dinheiro? Ou pretendem dar essa informação para a imprensa?"_

"_Só deixem aquele velhinho em paz. É tudo o que eu quero."_

"_Hun?"_

_"É um bom acordo, não é? Ed se sentiria muito sozinha se perdesse seu parceiro de xadrez."_

ooo

"Ei, Ed! Você precisa comer alg..."

Jet deu um meio sorriso, deixando o prato na mesinha de centro.

A menina dormia profundamente no chão, com as pernas largadas e a boca aberta murmurando coisas sobre cavalos em letras, torres em números e tudo subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Com certeza xadrez não era o seu forte.

"Ei, Jet... posso comer esse prato?"

Franziu o cenho antes de olhar para Spike, que já estava com o prato nas mãos.

"Iie. Spike, bota esse no forno pra Ed comer depois. Tem mais na cozinha."

E se virou.

Mas não bastou nem dois segundos e ele já ouvia de longe o barulho daquele esfomeado remexendo na sua cozinha em busca de comida.

Chegou no quarto e botou a menina na cama, a cobrindo.

"Feh, precisamos dar um jeito nessas paredes..." – resmungou.

Aquele era um quarto de uma nave de caçadores de recompensa. Prático, simples. Não era do que se podia chamar de colorido ou alegre. Não tinha janelas com cortinas nem um enorme baú cheio de tranqueiras.

Não era como um quarto de criança deveria ser.

E pior, ela ainda era uma menina!

Definitivamente, ele não tinha muita certeza do que meninas gostavam.

"Boa noite, Ed."

Fechou a porta atrás de si, notando Ein já se posicionando ali perto, no corredor.

O que fariam com aquela menina?

O que _ainda_ podia ser feito pra ela?...

Voltou a caminhar pelo corredor, acendendo um cigarro.

Era bom que encontrassem logo uma referência feminina que não fosse a Faye...

ooo

O dia seguinte passou na maior monotonia, como a maioria dos dias.

E o outro.

E outro depois dele...

Olhou para o relógio, e decidiu que não conseguiria voltar a dormir tão cedo. Resolveu levantar e beber alguma coisa para trazer o sono.

Estava a caminho da cozinha quando ouviu aquela lamúria baixinha, atrás de umas luzes coloridas e piscantes...

"Ei, Ed! Você não está jogando até essa hora de novo, está?"

Jet se aproximou um pouco mais.

A menina balançava o tabuleiro, vestindo aqueles óculos que sempre usava quando se conectava.

"Por quê? Por quê? Você não quer mais jogar com Ed? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? O quê? Por quê? Por quê?"

Jet podia ouvir o zunido da desconexão.

O tabuleiro estava vazio.

_"Hex... the chessmaster... deve ter uns 98 anos agora..."_

Respirou fundo, se sentando ao lado da garota.

Ele retirou os óculos dela, fazendo com que olhasse para ele. Ela nem sequer chorava. Só tinha aquele ar inocente, quase tolo, de uma criança que não sabe porque tiraram o brinquedo dela.

Como ia explicar agora que as pessoas morrem mesmo quando precisamos delas?

Pousou uma das mãos sobre o tabuleiro, fazendo com que Ed parasse de se balançar tanto.

Pronto, agora tinha a atenção dela.

E um nó na garganta que não sabia como ia tirar.

"Ed..."

"Ele não apareceu ontem à noite. Ed achou que ele estava dormindo. Mas ele também não apareceu anteontem, nem antes e... Jet! Jet! Ed fez alguma coisa errada?"

"Não."

Era um idiota sentimental mesmo.

Estava lá, abraçando a menina. Como se ela fosse uma criança indefesa e perdida no meio do Universo que tivesse só ele quem pudesse cuidar dela.

E não havia ninguém que lhe dissesse o contrário.

"Ed, quando Spike e Faye encontraram Hex, ele... bem ele já estava bem velho e cansado... então... bom, eu acho que ele precisa dormir um pouco mais agora. Só isso."

Ela piscou os olhos com força, quando Jet soltou o abraço.

Deu um largo sorriso, levantou os braços e gritou:

"Ed espera que ele tenha um bom sono então!"

Jet sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

Talvez Ed fosse o tipo de criança que não aprenderia nunca a chorar.

"Eu também."

Ele ia se levantar, quando sentiu uma mãozinha puxando o tecido da perna do seu pijama.

"Jet! Jet!"

"Oi."

"Quem vai brincar com Ed agora?"

Passou a mão sobre a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força.

Já tinha desistido da bebida.

Respirou fundo, dando de ombros.

Nunca tivera filhos. Nem irmãos, sobrinhos, nada. Sabia lidar com uma arma na mão, uma frigideira e seus bonsais.

Nunca tinha pensado em ser pai.

Talvez, nem fosse aquela a real definição ali.

Ed era só uma criança, uma menina inteligente e sozinha demais da qual ele não entendia quase nada sobre o mundo dela a maior parte do tempo.

E se essa não é a melhor definição de um pai, então ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

"Ei, Ed... Eu não sou bom em xadrez, mas eu sei contar uma boa história se você..."

"Com mocinhos de verdade?"

"Hein? O que está dizendo! **Nós **somos mocinhos de verdade!"

"Hai hai..."

"Ande logo, vamos. Vou te levar pra cama. Você já ouviu falar de um caçador que vivia numa floresta onde havia um lago cheio de pedras..."

"Pedras azuis?"

"Pedras comuns não são azuis, Ed! Pare de andar tanto com a Faye."

"Faye! Faye!"

"Hunf."

"E por que tinha tantas pedras lá, Jet?"

"Bem, essa é a razão de toda a história..."

**OWARI**


End file.
